Seth (Under Night)
Summary Seth is a major character in Under Night In-Birth. He is a young assassin of the Night Blade who has history with Linne, and vows to fulfill her wishes and sent her to her eternal rest. He is seen as the rival character to Hyde as both wield one of the two Indulgence Weapons. In Seth's case, he wields The Eliminator. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-C Name: Seth Origin: Under Night In-Birth Gender: Male Age: 16 Classification: In-Birth, Assassin Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Darkness Manipulation, Can kill Immortals (Type 5), Can kill beings with Nonexistent Physiology (Can kill Voids), Immortality (Types 1 and 5), Extrasensory Perception (Capable of sensing powers, other people, etc), Absorption (In-Births are able to absorb EXS from their surroundings), Regeneration (Low; Able to regenerate wounds like paper cuts), Enhanced Senses (Can hear across great distances), Stealth Mastery (Capable of sneaking others undetected even with extrasensories), Sound Nullification (Via Eliminator), Duplication, Nonexistent Erasure (Capable of erasing Voids who doesn't exist), Resistance to Resistance to Existence Erasure (Was able to take a hit from Insulator), Disease Manipulation (In-Births can resist the effects of hollow night which makes normal humans sick), Soul Manipulation (In-Births are able to survive after their soul was bitten by a Void), Paralysis Inducement and Fear Manipulation (In-Births are able to resist Voids who are able to paralyse their opponent and give them fear), Corruption (In-Births are able to resist Voids who are able to corrupt others to turn them to Voids passively) and Madness Manipulation (Type 3) (In-Births are able to resist Voids who are able to make a person insane by just looking at them) Attack Potency: Town level (Comparable to Hyde) Speed: Lightspeed (One of the fastest characters in the series) Lifting Strength: Peak human Striking Strength: Town Class Durability: Town level Stamina: Very high Range: Extended Melee range, Unknown with Projectiles Standard Equipment: The Eliminator Intelligence: Seth is a highly skilled assassin and will focus on unleashing kill blows in order to end the fight as fast as possible. He is more likely to start by hiding his presence in order to unleash a killing blow without his opponent knowing. Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'EXS of Excavation: Kerykeion:' This EXS ability grants Seth the power to move within the shadows, and is able control a small level of darkness in the form of either creating a mote that fires a stunning arrow or an afterimage. He is also able to teleport and create duplicates pf himself. *'Captive Segment:' Fires a ball of darkness from his leading hand which stays in place for some time before it launches a piercing projectile. *'Vanishing Doubt:' A teleport ability where Seth fades away while running before reappearing again. *'Convict:' Seth leaps onto the foe and slices their neck. *'Chained Nefarity:' Seth hits the foe with a combination of multiple slashes and then kicks them into the air. He then hits them with another barrage of slashes before summoning a doppelganger to finish the foe off with a cross slash. *'Distant Frontier:' Seth jumps to the wall behind him and quickly rushes through his opponent, repeatedly slashing and slicing them, before finishing with a final blow that causes a small dark shredding explosion. Gallery Seth BBTAG.png|Blazblue: Cross Tag Battle Portrait File:Under Night In-Birth OST Monochrome Memory(Seth's Theme) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Under Night IN-BIRTH Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Assassins Category:Game Characters Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Knife Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Immortals Category:BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Sound Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Arc System Works